


Dress You Up

by HerbertBest



Series: The Thread That Binds Us Here [14]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alcohol, Body Worship, Butler Play, Costume Kink, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Morning Sex, Multi, Pampering, Polyfidelity, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Dan and Arin treat Suzy to a bit of roleplay as a way to thank her for being so patient while they were off on tour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next part in Threadsverse!

“That is one big pirate schween sticking right in my face.”

Dan’s nose wrinkled up as Suzy stuck another pushpin into his slacks. “Thank you,” he said sweetly. “Unless you’re not happy, in which case I’ll totally move out of your way.”

She patted his dick through his pants and Dan’s knees shook. “I’ve never had a problem with your cock,” she said.

“You don’t have to call him that - you’re totally on a first name basis,” he said. “It’s been a couple of years, so just call him Excalibur.” 

“No thank you,” she said, her nose wrinkling adorably, and Dan bit back a laugh.

“Sure you don’t want me to move my schween?” 

She nodded her head. “I’ve missed it. And all of you.”

Dan understood as much. He and Arin had tried to make it interesting for her while they were on tour but she had still managed to miss the both of them anyway. He and Arin owed her some one on one time. “So,” he smirked, “are you busy tonight?” 

She laughed. “You’d know, honey, you spend most of your time with us anyway.”

“Well, Arin might want to have you all to himself.” 

She grinned. “That was last night. Tonight will be about us.”

That was a fresh, novel idea. He quasi-lived with Arin and Suzy most of the time, but kept a room across town for those days where he needed space, or they wanted to do couple stuff without him. He understood their need for independence but Suzy’s illness had definitely changed their relationship. “I am going to do all sorts of glorious things on and near your face which…will totally sound more commanding once I’m out of this costume. Unless you totally want me to command your face.”

She bit him on the hip so suddenly that his knees buckled. “That’s never a problem,” she said. “Though I’m kind of jonsing for you at this point. Arin and I went a little wild on each other but y’know…it’s different when we’re all together.” His eyes lit up with interest as she rose to her feet, his pants now carefully hemmed. 

“True. And I happen to believe we don’t get together frequently enough, my dear,” he said, mock-gallantly, scaring a laugh right out of her.

She kissed his cheek. “You’re sweet. But I meant what I said. It’s not the same without you – y’know that, right?”

He gave her a squeeze. “And it’s not the same without you, my dear.”

Suzy folded up his puffy pirate shirt, standing on the tips of her toes to hug him back. “I’m going to go take a bath. Let me know if this works – I don’t know how the lighting’s going to be on-set so if I messed up I’d love to know before it leaves the workshop.”

He watched her go, thinking for the millionth time that he owed her something, owed her love and tenderness that he hadn’t been able to express. The idea came to him suddenly as he laid out the bits and scraps of costumes that Suzy had helped him paste together. Suzy would love this. She’d probably cream her jeans.

Dan flicked his phone on and texted Arin’s number. “Hey, babe,” he quickly typed out, “I’ve got a great idea…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Arin play butler to help soothe Suzy's frazzled nerves.

Suzy was exhausted. Deeply bone tired in the sort of way she rarely was except on convention days. Sitting among cats and specimens, she rested her head against the backrest and let out a low sigh. She hoped that whatever Dan was plotting wouldn’t be labor-intensive, because she had no plans to move from her nice, comfortable spot.

An hour passed before Arin and Dan arrived, and when they did she was dozing peacefully. The couch’s jostling disturbed her dreams – and once she opened her eyes laughter pealed forth from her lips.

They were wearing full tuxedos, and the each had a waiter’s towel draped over their shower.

This was a thousand times less imaginative than ‘pirate’ or ‘goth boy’ or ‘Tarzan the jungle man’ but damn it, after the hard work she’d put in today she WANTED a couple of cute waiters to be at her beck and call.

“Good morning, madam,” said Dan, his voice smooth against her left ear. “Shall we share a beverage?” He held up a frosty bottle of hard lemonade.

“Gimmie.” Suzy never drank alcohol but today? Oh, she needed it today. Ever since her meds had been switched around and they allowed for booze she’d been craving for something to cut her edges off with. 

“Shall I rub your shoulders?” Dan asked. 

“Shall I rub your feet?” Arin spoke as he slid to the floor.

Suzy finished off the lemonade, then placed the bottle on the table where the cats would hopefully avoid knocking it over. “You guys…you’re totally babying me for a reason. What went wrong? Oh my God, is the office…”

“Everyone and everything’s fine, I promise,” Dan vowed. They were both kneading her flesh suddenly and oh, it felt good and oh, did she not want to do anything but lean sideways into Dan and let Arin knead at her.

“You don’t want me to like, reciprocate or anything?” Her hand was on Dan’s thigh, and she could feel his flesh get harder against her open palm.

“Nah. It doesn’t always have to be sexy,” Dan reminded her, chunking his head onto her shoulder. “I can like, rock your world without putting a hand down your pants.”

“Super tasteful, dude.” Arin kneaded his thumb against a sore spot on the bottom of Suzy’s foot and she made an animal sound of distress. His response was a smooth, soft, cooing sound. 

“Dude,” Dan said, and in a single word spoke twelve volumes. Arin laughed, his wonderful rapid-fire hacksaw laugh, and she kissed Dan’s lips and let herself drift away.

When she woke up they’d ordered out; pizza for her and Arin, Chinese for Dan. They found a Bruce Lee movie on local cable and the boys praised his action as she leaned between them, the cats dosing draped over their laps.

Sometime later in the evening, Suzy felt Arin hoist her up in his arms and carry her away, back to the bed, where two sets of warm arms were wrapped tight and strong around her.

Tomorrow she would show them just how much she loved their thoughtfulness. With her words, her deeds…or her touch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy wakes up to a pleasant surprise.

There were two boners poking at Suzy in the morning. 

She could nearly tell them apart on sensation alone at this point. Dan was warm and long, pressed into the crack of her ass, his wheezy, soft breathing in her ear; Arin was thick and instant against her right hip, his heavy, warm arms thrown up around the curve of her hip to cup the saddle of Dan’s.

Slowly – step by step by second – Suzy came awake with a yawn, stretching with almost comedic exaggeration in an attempt to wake the boys up. Dan stirred but burrowed back into Suzy’s shoulder, and Arin groaned and slapped Dan’s thigh.

She snorted at their ridiculousness – fondly, of course. “If you boys want a little play time,” she said, “You’re going to have to wake up.”

Neither of them really did, which made her sigh, squirming to lie on her back. The boys groaned and fell apart from one another and onto their backs, snoozing and face up.

The sight of the two of them sent a shock of pleasant excitement through her. All of their pampering and catering and yet all she wanted to do was give the two of them a little bit of pleasant stimulation. Which started with her slipping an open palm down each of their bellies. 

Dan murmured and stirred and Arin grunted, humping up toward her hand before she reached his beltline. 

“Mm. Morning?” Dan rumbled, burrowing his face into the side of her neck. He made a rumbling sound of pleasure. “Suz. Are you trying to feel us up?”

“Kind of?” she said. “If you’re both willing?”

Dan smiled. “Like, I am never not going to turn down a handy from you.” His burnished hair rippled over his shoulder, and he peeked over at her. “But this was totally supposed to be about you, remember?”

“It’s about all of us,” she said firmly. “You and me and him and….your schweens.” She squeezed him through his shorts to prove a point.

“How romantic,” Dan said, mock-swooning. She pinched his hip and he let out an annoyed groan before going back to teasing the tip of him through his boxer briefs. His voice was a tidge higher when he spoke again. “Arin. Wake up. Your wife wants to bone us.”

“Huhmph?” Arin muttered into his forearm. He was still out of it, his long brown-blond hair falling in his eyes. He rolled over onto her arm and she let out a grunt, freeing it with a tug. Arin grumbled again, opened an eye at last and regarded her with gentle familiarity. 

“Morning.”

“Morning, sunshine,” Dan said. He was trying to hump into her hand to get it back to moving, but she was distracted by Arin’s kiss. He snuggled up closer, his familiar warmth engulfing again.

“Ar. Arin,” Dan chanted. Suzy tugged down the hem of his briefs until his dick poked free, and then she started to gently stroke it. 

“What?”

“Double-handy, dude.”

Arin blinked at him slowly. “Huh. Oh.” His eyes focused on Suzy jerking Dan off, her soft fingertips teasing around the head of his cock, making him whine and groan. “So you’re trying to jerk us both off at the same time?”

“Is it cool if I…”She asked, her fingertips brushing the tip of Arin’s dick now. “Try?” Her attempt at sounding breathy and like a sex kitten were ruined by Arin’s goofy grin.

Arin kissed her lips. “The more the merrier, baby,” he said, and wriggled out of his boxers.

*** 

She kept her hands moving at an extremely even pace, which allowed her to observe the two of them at a comfortable distance. Arin was more vocal, as always, his body rippling slightly as he moved through the circle of her hand. He was slightly less thick than Dan but was wetter, and had less control over his own hips. He was ruddy-faced and filled with a heart-melting sort of visible awe.

Dan, his arm thrown over his eyes, his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, was as always concerned with performance. He rocked with her, flexing his cock in her hand, making its thickness feel even more alive and vibrant in her grip. He circled his hips, flirted and pleaded with her, tried to get her to touch him more firmly. Suzy lay back, enjoyed their company, the sound of them breathing beside her, their small exclamations and sounds of pleasure and whispered, mumbled sounds.

“Scuze,” Dan muttered, “I’m gonna…”

Arin made a much louder sound, something that sounded like a clown exploding. He came hard, his whole body shaking, his chest red, come fountaining out of his cock. Suzy slowed her hand, but kept on the pace for Dan, who twisted and moaned under her touch.

She turned toward him, still gently stroking at Arin with her other hand. She licked Dan’s nipple and slid upward, toward his ear. “Come on, baby,” she whispered. “Come on, there’s a good boy.”

It had the desired effect, as Dan’s skin leapt and shivered. She felt his cock jerk hard in her hand and saw his belly go concave on a groan. He came less voluminously than Arin, but no less nosily; squeaking through his teeth as if someone had let the air out of him.

And – as always – their reactions were the same. Dan immediately reached for a handful of Kleenex and started mopping off his own belly, and Arin let out a deep sigh before rubbing his come into his skin.

Suzy’s pride and satisfaction surely glimmered in her eyes as she lay back on the mattress. Suddenly, Arin was bear-hugging her from behind. When Dan returned, he kissed her cheek.

One of his palms stroked down to find her nipple hard beneath her teeshirt. “Y’know,” Dan grinned, “we did say that today’s supposed to be just for you…”

She sighed and leaned into his chest, letting his hands work their magic while Arin slipped one between her legs, holding her with familiar tenderness.

Closing her eyes and letting them both take her away, she grinned to herself. Suzy had never felt luckier in her life.

Or more pampered.


End file.
